


Iron Grip

by Canis_Minor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: What was he doing again? He hadn’t really searched for porn videos with men who were dressed like Spider-Man and Iron Man yesterday, right? Also now he didn‘t really want to use the time he was waiting for Mr. Stark in his lab likethis, right? Right?





	Iron Grip

 

  
_Gay Porn_

_Categories [Click]_

_Superheroes [Click]_

What was he doing again?

  
_Spider-Man shooting his webs_ White sticky substance, I get it...

_Spider-Man being captured and used_ God no...

_Caught in his own Web_ Okay that‘s creative...

_Spider-Man in DEEP trouble_ Wait... This monstrosity is a dildo? Definitely no...

_Spider-Man and the Iron Grip_ Weeeell... _[Click]_

  
_Play [Click]_

  
_A man lies splayed out on a bed, dressed in a skintight Spider-Man-Suit that does nothing to conceal his burgeoning erection. His face is hidden by a mask quite similar to Peter‘s real one although of course everything looks far more amateurish._

_“Mr. Stark...“ a slightly muffled voice sounds from beneath the fabric and the man tilts his head when another man steps inside the scene. He is wearing an Iron Man-Mask and a corresponding red and gold colored glove that reaches up to his elbow. Except for this he is only dressed in a tight pair of black boxer briefs. He slowly walks towards the bed, towards the already squirming figure of Spider-Man._

_“Please... Mr. Stark...“ Spider-Man murmurs when Iron Man kneels down on the mattress next to him._

_“What do you need?“ the man behind the mask asks and presses the hand that is covered in the plastic glove against the other‘s crotch, starting to rub it in circles over his cock._

  
“I need you, Mr. Stark...“ Peter thought and hastily fumbled with the fastening of his trousers so that he could slip his hand inside his boxer shorts. He closed his fingers around his throbbing cock, giving it a few loose strokes when at the same time his eyes were still fixed on the screen of his laptop. On Spider-Man who bucked his hips when Iron Man continuously stimulated his dick through his suit. A patch of precome already darkened the blue fabric and a series of supressed moans and gasp escaped Peter‘s look-alike.

“Now be good and come for me...“ the Iron Man on the screen practically growled after a while and not only the Spider-Man in the video did what he‘d been told.

“Fuck...“ Peter moaned when hot stripes of come pulsed out of his cock, spilling over his fingers that still stroked up and down his shaft. In his mind‘s eye the image of Iron Man with his fake glove and Spider-Man in his almost see-through suit had already turned to something far more real...

 

* * *

 

_Hey Peter, I am practically dragged away to a meeting but I think I‘ll be back in one hour. See you then!_

_T. S._

  
With a sigh Peter placed the piece of paper back on the top of the workbench where he‘d found it. So he had at least one hour in which he‘d be alone in the lab. Of course it wasn‘t as if he‘d nothing to do but without Mr. Stark it wouldn‘t be the same.

He cast a glance around the room, seeing his disassembled webshooters on which they‘d worked two days ago lying on a shelf. Lying there right next to some parts of Mr. Stark‘s suit. Next to metal pieces, screws, wires and... a glove.

He could... Maybe... _Well, maybe that’s the worst idea in the whole fucking universe_. His subconsciousness screamed, but ignoring its tries to remind him that what he was about to do, was a bad idea - a _really_ bad idea - Peter walked over to the shelf on the other side of the workbench until he stood right before the metallic glove.

Without giving it any further consideration as this would‘ve probably shown him that what he intended to do, was nothing but weird _[Amateur Porn is not real life, Peter]_ he reached for the glove and put it over his right hand. He moved his fingers, the metallic knuckles bending and stretching in sync. His thoughts slowly began to drift back to the video he‘d watched yesterday, to what the two men who‘d pretended to be him and Mr. Stark had done. This was probably the closest thing to this video Peter would ever experience. He just couldn’t smuggle the glove in his backpack outside and he didn’t want to buy a cheap plastic replica as it simply wasn’t the same. In this one Mr. Stark‘s hand had been before... On this one he’d worked...The man he secretly desired for such a long time.

Slowly leaning back against the workbench, Peter lightly trailed his gloved fingers over his upper body, over his nipples that hardened under the thin fabric of his shirt and further down until he eventually pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch. His eyelids fluttered closed when he felt his blood rushing south, pooling hot and pulsating in his groin, letting his cock strain uncomfortably against the glove he firmly pressed against it.

The metal felt slightly cool trough the fabric and Peter imagined it was Mr. Stark‘s hand that was inside the glove and not his own. That it was Mr. Stark who did this to him, who made him feel like this. His breathing already escaped his parted lips in short and shallow breaths and Peter couldn’t keep himself from slipping his free hand underneath his shirt so that he could teasingly rub it over one of his nipples. He didn’t want to know what he looked like in this moment but actually he didn’t care. Every thought about his surroundings was completely blanked out from his mind.

Which was why at first he didn’t hear the sound of the door swinging open and shutting again with a soft _click_.

"Peter? I‘m already... What are you...?" Tony’s voice suddenly came from the other end of the room. _Fuck..._

His gloved hand still cupped around his erection, Peter froze in his movements. He immediately knew that he currently was in the most embarrassing situation of his whole life. Everything else aside, this simply couldn’t be topped. Although he couldn’t see it, he knew that his face must have turned the brightest shade of red as soon as he’d realized that the man he‘d just fantasized about, was now standing only mere metres away from him when he was wearing a part of his Iron Man-suit and was rubbing his cock through his trousers, his fingers already closed around the zip so that he could have pulled them down.

“Mr... Mr. Stark...“ Peter stuttered and pulled the glove off of his hand. “It‘s not...“

“ _Please_ don‘t say it‘s not what it looks like,“ Tony interrupted him and rubbed one hand over his face. It seemed as if he was torn between two different emotions. _Yes, between "Should I throw him out right now?" and "He‘s a kid, he doesn’t know better!"_ His subconsciousness announced again.

"I can perfectly well imagine what it looks like,“ Peter sighed and placed the glove on the workbench in front of him.

"Well..." Tony started and cleared his throat, obviously weighing up what he should say next. "So you can imagine what it looked like when you were standing right in the middle of my lab, palming your cock through your jeans with one of my gloves?"

"Mr. Stark, please..." Peter murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "When you say it like this it just sounds..."

"What does it sound like, Peter? Does ist sound hot? Filthy? Naughty?" Tony asked and began to slowly reduce the space that separated him from the younger man.

"It...? What?" Peter exclaimed, the disbelief he felt almost audible in his voice.

"You did hear me correctly, Peter," the older man murmured and reached for the metallic glove. "Everything else aside, I know that you want me, do you think I didn’t realize how you sometimes look at me when you think I don‘t pay attention? And you can’t tell me that you did what you‘ve just done because you wanted to experience my engineering skills in a... let’s say in a different way," he ended with a smirk and slipped on the glove, bending his fingers like Peter had done it before.

"I didn’t think that you..." Peter murmured and his wide brown eyes were fixed on every single one of Tony‘s movements.

"Didn’t you fantasize like I did?" Tony whispered and leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to Peter‘s ear, his breath sending a shiver down his spine. "How did you come up with the idea of using my glove?" he asked and his lips brushed against the shell of Peter‘s ear.

"I... I didn’t come up with it... But I’m probably too curious and spend too much time on the Internet..." Peter sighed and tilted his head so that his eyes connected with the older man‘s. His hands slowly found their way to Tony‘s arms where they closed around his biceps, pulling him even closer and doing something he never thought he would do, he leaned forward to press his lips against Tony’s in a soft yet already passionate kiss.

Although it was soft at first, almost careful, they both soon gave in to what they both so desperately seemed to want. Anything cautious and testing came to an end when Tony parted his lips, letting the tip of his tongue trail over the contour of Peter‘s mouth, demanding entrance until he younger man finally allowed him to dip it inside, to let him explore and feel for what they‘d both secretly craved for so long.

"I could continue what you‘ve done before," Tony murmured into the other‘s mouth, his gloved fingers making their way down towards the fastening of Peter‘s jeans.

“Please...“ the younger man immediately groaned in response and finally _finally_ what he‘d watched was really happening. Only a damn sight better than in the video.

Reaching for the button and zip of his pants, Tony opened them up with swift movements until he could pull Peter‘s cock out of them, enfolding it with his metallic hand.

The still unusual feeling of the glove against his skin, the feeling of Mr. Stark’s fingers moving inside it, only elicited another groan from Peter that already almost sounded like a desperate whimper. A whimper for _more_. And encouraged by this, Tony steadied his grip around the base of Peter‘s cock and started to slide his hand up and down in slow and steady strokes. He used some of the leaking precome to slick his fist and within a few pushs and pulls, Peter was already bucking his hips in an attempt to higher the friction of the smooth glove against his skin.

Knowing how he could give Peter what he wanted, Tony eventually used his unoccupied hand to reach for the zip of his own pants as well. The younger‘s eyes were once more fixed on his movements, on his fingers that currently pulled his cock out of his briefs and Tony couldn‘t resist but demandingly pushed his mouth on Peter‘s again, immediately swallowing up the moan that escaped him when he suddenly closed his gloved hand around both of their erections in a lose ring.  
   
Starting to move his hand, Tony steadily increasing the speed of his strokes. He let his metallic thumb move over the tips of their cocks every time his hand moved upwards, spreading their mixed precome along their lengths, further slickening the pushing and pulling movements of his hand and when he suddenly squeezed his fingers around their cocks, the metal being already warmed up by their skin, Peter couldn't bear the feeling any longer. He moaned the older man’s name, his hips giving another uncontrolled jerk, before he came in thick white guts, covering the red and gold surface of the glove in warm and wet stripes.  
   
Not yet slowing down the pace of his strokes, Tony looked down at the mess Peter had created on his hand and when the younger’s cock gave another twitch at the still not ending stimulation, it was finally enough to push Tony over the edge as well. Throwing his head back his orgasm rushed through him with a sheer unknown force leaving his body trembling and shaking before he eventually slumped down against the younger man.

“God... I never would have thought that one day I would use a part of my suit like this,“ he sighed and pulled off the sticky-looking glove. “I’ll probably see it with different eyes for the rest of my life. Just because of you,“ he smirked and his eyes met with Peter‘s again.

“Although you don‘t really blame me for it,“ Peter replied with an equal expression.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://canis-minor24.tumblr.com)


End file.
